


If You've Been Waiting That Long [by Hallucination]

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comico, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Romantico, Slash, Translation, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Quando pur di scrollarsi di dosso Seamus Finnigan Ron gli rivela di chi si è innamorato Harry, sceglie la menzogna sbagliata...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Autrice originarle:** Hallucination
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : nulla è mio. Tutto è di JKR e la storia è di _Hallucination_ (e di _Altariel_ , la cui versione in spagnolo è stata la mia base).
> 
>  **Link alla storia originale** : <http://www.angelfire.com/rebellion2/obsession/ifybwtl-fic.html>

“Allora…di quale pollastrella stiamo parlando?”  
“Non c’è nessuna pollastrella.”  
Il vago fastidio allo stomaco che Harry aveva iniziato a sentire circa cinque minuti prima, quando Seamus si era materializzato improvvisamente accanto al suo tavolo nella Sala da Pranzo (comparendo apparentemente dal nulla) stava ora degenerando nella sensazione di avere piombo nelle viscere, mano a mano che capiva quale confessione il ragazzo volesse estorcergli.  
“Dai, Harry! Non fare lo scemo! Non devono esserci segreti fra noi!” insistette Seamus, guadagnandosi sguardi furibondi da parte di Padma e Parvati quando gli passarono accanto con i loro vassoi. Entrambe riservarono un sorriso solare ad Harry, che rispose debolmente.  
“Beh, tutti sanno che provi QUALCOSA” Seamus tentò di aggirare la sua reticenza senza accorgersi che tutti avevano puntato le orecchie verso di lui. Ginny fissò Harry con aria curiosa, poi arrossì e si voltò dall’altra parte.  
“Siediti!” lo zittì Harry, tirandogli la tunica verso il basso. Seamus atterrò sulla panca con un sonoro “pom” ed iniziò a massaggiarsi il fondoschiena.  
“Che male!”  
“Mi dispiace” disse Harry con le guance imporporate.  
“Fa niente” il volto di Seamus si illuminò di nuovo “Allora…chi è questa pollastra di cui ti sei follemente innamorato? Non sarà davvero quella di cui mi ha parlato Ron, no?”  
La forchetta di Harry si fermò a mezz’aria. “Che ha detto Ron?”  
“Oh, cielo, la lepre è fuggita…” Seamus sembrava in trance.  
“La lepre?!” Harry emise un gridolino.  
“Sei stato scoperto!” il sorriso di Seamus rischiava di spaccargli la faccia per quanto era ampio. “Non preoccuparti, Harry, io sono dalla tua parte. Ha una sua perversa sensualità, anche se, come ben sai, dovrebbe essere…” la sua voce si tramutò in un sussurro da cospiratore “…proibita”  
“Proibita.” Harry sembrava veramente perplesso. “Certo, certo.”  
Le porte del Salone all’improvviso si spalancarono rumorosamente; lo sguardo di Harry si spostò in quella direzione, e lì rimase. Seamus se ne accorse solo dopo aver passato cinque minuti a blaterare da solo dei pro e i contro di una relazione clandestina: aggrottò la fronte, quando notò il fatto.  
“Perché sei arrossito?”  
“Mh?” Harry deglutì e spostò lo sguardo da qualsiasi cosa stesse fissando “Ma no, che dici”  
“Sei rosso come un pomodoro maturo…” Seamus sembrava insospettirsi ogni secondo di più “…Hai lo sguardo perso…” Il ragazzo spalancava sempre più gli occhi, mano a mano che il suo sguardo scendeva “…Merlino, ti tremano perfino le mani! È qui, vero?”  
Seamus girò su se stesso sperando, con un po’ di fortuna, di riuscire a dare un’occhiata al nuovo amore di Harry, ma dopo pochi secondi si voltò di nuovo con un’espressione delusa.  
“Non c’è nessuno, a parte Malfoy. Dannazione, Harry, mi hai fatto agitare per niente.”  
“Ah ah ah…hai ragione. Mi dispiace” Harry scoppiò a ridere, sembrava che fosse sul punto di collassare. “Ehm, Seamus? Ti dispiace lasciarmi da solo per un po’?”  
Seamus era piuttosto infastidito di non poter scoprire altro sull’amore di Harry, ma non era una persona invadente, per fortuna. Si alzò da tavola, notando Dean dall’altro lato della sala. “D’accordo, Harry. Oh! E…Harry?”  
“Sì?” Harry sollevò lo sguardo dai fagiolini che stava infilzando con furia.  
“CONQUISTA LA POLLASTRELLA! PRENDILA DA DIETRO!”  
Harry lo fissò a bocca aperta, prima di coprirsi un lato del viso con la mano e farsi piccolo piccolo in un angolo mentre i suoi compagni li fissavano a loro volta. I professori, imbarazzati, tossicchiarono.  
“No, sul serio, puoi dire quel che vuoi, ma il più grande favore che puoi fare ad una donna è prenderla da dietro” insistette Seamus, incurante delle occhiatacce che stava ricevendo.  
Snape alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Come se non lo sapessi!” Guardò per un momento l’espressione terrorizzata della professoressa Sprout e si rese conto che in Sala non volava una mosca da qualche minuto e che perciò tutti lo avevano sentito.  
“Voglio dire, non lo sapevo. Non che mi interessasse sapere una cosa simile, sia chiaro! Non mi interessano le ragazzine!” Piton rise fragorosamente e Blaise rivolse con sfacciataggine i suoi occhi scuri verso di lui “E nemmeno i ragazzini!”  
Un lamento deluso risuonò da qualche parte della Sala e Snape fulminò i ragazzi con lo sguardo.  
“Mi scusi” disse Neville arrossendo.  
“Io…tolgo 10 punti a Gryffindor!” strillò Snape, che sembrava molto offeso.  
Poi fece una pausa. “E Zabini…”  
Blaise sollevò lo sguardo, speranzoso.  
“Tre ore di punizione, dopo le lezioni. Con me.” Con la mano destra, Snape iniziò ad accarezzare la fiammella della candela che si trovava accanto al suo piatto, allusivamente.  
Blaise emise un gorgoglio.  
“Santo cielo, almeno “finga” di essere un buon esempio!” la McGonagall allontanò la mano del professore dalla candela e poi guardò Seamus con gravità. “Finnigan, torni subito al suo posto e la smetta con i commenti di cattivo gusto a sfondo sessuale. Viene da chiedersi se ha davvero l’esperienza che le permette di elargire simili consigli.”  
Un’onda di “Ohhhhh!” attraversò la Sala dopo l’avventata insinuazione della McGonagall.  
“Potrei offrirle tutta l’esperienza che vuole…” Gli occhi di Snape si ridussero a due fessure, per poi soffermarsi con apprezzamento su Seamus, che si agitò sulla panca. Il professore si guardò intorno e si accorse che tutti lo stavano fissando di nuovo.  
“Mangiate” ordinò freddamente.  
***********************************  
Una mano familiare cadde sulla scacchiera di Ron, disperdendo gli scacchi. La regina bianca gridò chiedendo aiuto, e il cavaliere nero corse a soccorrerla, mentre da entrambe le parti si udiva sibilare “Traditore”.  
“Ciao, Harry” disse Hermione accogliendolo, senza neppure alzare gli occhi dal suo libro.  
“Ciao, Harr…” Ron si interruppe di colpo, vedendo lo sguardo assassino sul volto del suo migliore amico.  
“Cosa. Hai. Detto. A. Seamus” scandì Harry, che non riusciva quasi a parlare.  
“Va bene, va bene!” Ron alzò le mani, per proteggersi “Te lo dirò, ma promettimi che non ti arrabbierai…”  
Ron chiuse gli occhi e si preparò al peggio.  
Gli scacchi si inclinarono verso di loro, curiosi.  
Meno di un secondo dopo, dalla Sala Comune di Gryffindor si levò un urlo tale che le finestre tremarono e le civette volarono via dal tetto di Hogwarts in un turbinio confuso di piume.  
Nel sotterraneo, Snape udì il suono soffocato e vide il soffitto vibrare.  
“Uhm…a qualcuno è scappata la lepre” pensò.  
*************************************  
“PANSY?!”  
“Mi dispiace, Harry.”  
“PANSY?!”  
“Non smetteva di punzecchiarmi per avere questa informazione, dovevo dirgli qualcosa o non mi avrebbe lasciato in pace! So che sei un po’ allarmato, ma…”  
“Allarmato?!” Harry uscì dal suo stato di trance e sbatté le palpebre “Ron, non sono allarmato. Sono traumatizzato. Sono paralizzato!” si prese la testa fra le mani. “Oh, mio Dio.”  
“Non è così grave, Harry. Almeno non ho detto di chi si trattava realmente…”  
“Ron, è la ragazza di Malfoy!” gridò Harry. “Una volta che Seamus lo sa, tutti lo sapranno! E questo significa che a breve non dovrò preoccuparmi solo del mio attuale…problema, ma oltretutto Malfoy penserà che sto cercando di nuovo di competere con lui, per Pansy, maledizione, tra tutte le persone possibili! E non potrebbe essere più lontano dalla verità…” Harry si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. Sembrava davvero infelice, come un bambino a cui qualcuno ha rubato il suo giocattolo preferito.  
“Oh, Harry, sei un po’ vigliacco o sbaglio?” gli diede un buffetto.  
Harry lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Ron si schiarì la voce e si infilò le mani in tasca, ancora convinto che Harry fosse un vigliacco. “In ogni caso, nessuno crederà che tu possa davvero essere innamorato di Pansy. È una Slytherin.”  
Harry inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Dai, sai cosa voglio dire” aggiunse Ron “nessuno se ne renderà conto.” Cercava ingenuamente di consolare il suo migliore amico.  
Hermione sospirò dalla sua poltrona accanto al fuoco. Non era una che perdeva tempo a incoraggiare qualcuno quando era palesemente inutile.  
***************************************  
“Ciiiaaaaooo, Harry…” un’affettata voce femminile perforò i timpani di Harry lungo la strada verso l’aula di pozioni, due giorni più tardi.  
“Oh, dio” mormorò Harry “Oh, Dio.”  
“Un uccellino mi ha rivelato che da un po’ di tempo a questa parte sono l’oggetto del tuo amore…” Pansy gli si strofinò addosso come un gatto che fa le fusa “…è la verità?”  
“Ehm…”  
“Mi vuoi, Harry Potter?” più gli si strofinava addosso più la respirazione di Pansy diventava affannosa.  
“Er…ecco, io…” Harry sembrava terrorizzato.  
“Beh, mi dispiace” Pansy lo spinse lontano da lei, parlando con un tono che vibrava di sdegno. Sul suo volto era riapparso il suo tipico sorriso sgradevole. “Non puoi avermi.”  
“Oh” Harry parve sollevato “Oh, bene.”  
“E il mio fidanzato vorrebbe dirti due parole.”  
“Che?!” Harry quasi cadde.  
“Oh, sì. È MOLTO arrabbiato. Ci vediamo a Pozioni.”  
E così dicendo, entrò in classe.  
**************************************  
Harry guardò nervosamente verso Draco Malfoy mentre sezionava il cuore di una rana per l’esperimento.  
Draco si sentì i suoi occhi addosso e lo fulminò con i propri, lasciando cadere il bisturi sul tagliere, con fare minaccioso.  
Harry deglutì rumorosamente, il suo bisturi gli scivolò dalle mani squarciando il povero animaletto morto che si trovava sul tavolo.  
Il moro emise un gridolino, che attirò subito l’attenzione del professore di Pozioni. Harry coprì provvisoriamente il sangue che scorreva con un telo.  
“Tolgo dieci punti a Gryffindor per queste urla fuori luogo” disse lanciandogli uno sguardo furibondo.  
“Ma io non ho sentito nulla” sussurrò Neville, prendendosi una gomitata da Dean che lo “invitava” a stare zitto.  
Harry tornò a guardare Draco che gli stava rivolgendo un sorriso piuttosto sgradevole. Il biondo gesticolò verso il tavolo di Harry, e quando lui guardò vi vide un biglietto. Lo aprì.  
\- Ti ho spaventato, Potter? -  
Harry controllò rapidamente se Snape lo stesse guardando e poi gli scrisse rapidamente una risposta.  
\- No. Il bisturi mi è scivolato. Succede. E potrebbe succedere di nuovo se non mi lasci in pace. -  
Vide Draco sollevare una delle sue perfette sopracciglia con un fare fintamente divertito.  
\- Aggressivo, Potter. Mi piace. -  
Harry arrossì al leggere la risposta di Draco.  
\- E’ la stessa aggressività che ti fa andare dietro alla mia ragazza. -  
Harry lo fissò, irritato. Lo Slytherin gli restituì lo sguardo, con aria di sfida.  
\- Non…mi…interessa…Pansy – disse Harry mentre scriveva con rabbia – quello…che…hai…sentito…non…è…vero. -  
Passò il messaggio a tutta la classe e Draco lo strappò dalle mani di Justin. Nel leggerlo, socchiuse gli occhi.  
\- Bugiardo – disse a fior di labbra.  
“Non mi piace Pansy!” gridò Harry.  
Snape si trovava accanto a Ron ed Hermione, a cui stava sottraendo punti per pubblica dimostrazione d’affetto (Hermione aveva prestato a Ron la matita). Lo guardò e gli chiese in un sussurro “Che cosa ha detto Potter?”  
Harry non sapeva che rispondere. “Ehm, signore…io…”  
Gli occhi di Snape sembravano frecce avvelenate.  
“Neanche a me piace Pansy” disse timidamente Neville dal suo posto.  
Tutti si voltarono sorpresi a guardarlo.  
“No, neppure a me” dopo un istante anche Crabble si mostrò d’accordo.  
“Nemmeno a me” concordò Goyle col suo migliore amico. La gente iniziò ad assentire.  
A Pansy sembrava che il suo mondo stesse crollandole intorno. Millicent ridacchiava di nascosto.  
“Non piace neanche a me” ammise Blaise Zabini. Draco lo guardò male. “Mi spiace, amico, ma è una vacca.”  
“Non è una vacca!” ribatté Hermione, indignata.  
“Sì che lo è” disse Millicent “è una vacca.”  
“Ma Millicent! Tu sei la sua migliore amica!”  
“È una vacca lo stesso.”  
“Francamente, signorina Parkinson, non sono sicuro che lei mi piaccia granché” confessò Snape. Pausa.  
“Ciò non significa però che non toglierò punti a Gryffindor per averle inflitto un’ingiusta sofferenza emotiva.”  
Mentre in classe il dibattito proseguiva per stabilire se Pansy fosse o meno una vacca, nessuno si accorse che Harry e Draco avevano lasciato l’aula.  
*****************************************  
“D’accordo, Potter. Vuota il sacco. Ci hai provato con la mia ragazza, no?” Malfoy l’aveva sbattuto in un angolo subito fuori dalla classe.  
“No, non l’ho fatto” rispose Harry, facendo stridere i denti.  
“Allora perché Finnigan sta spargendo questa voce per tutta la scuola?”  
“Perché è Seamus!” disse Harry, come se fosse stato ovvio.  
“Davvero speri che io creda…”  
“Oh, per Merlino, Malfoy, Ron gli ha dato deliberatamente l’informazione sbagliata perché lo lasciasse in pace, dato che è un idiota impiccione!” gridò Harry “Cazzo! Ne ho abbastanza. Sono stufo. Non mi piace Pansy, ma il ragazzo di Pansy!”  
“Lo sapevo! Lo…CHE COSA?!”  
“Il ragazzo di Pansy” ripeté Harry, con più calma “Mi piace lui. Da quasi un anno.”  
“Ma…ma sono IO il ragazzo di Pansy!” strillò Draco, sul punto di strapparsi i capelli per la disperazione.  
“Lo so” disse Harry, sorridendo appena e scrollando le spalle.  
Rimasero in silenzio così per un momento, ignorando i cori che venivano dalla classe e ripetevano “ODIAMO PANSY”.  
“Non può piacerti il ragazzo di Pansy.”  
“Draco, credevo che avessimo stabilito che è di te che stiamo parlando.”  
“Malfoy per te!” Draco puntò un dito imperioso ed accusatore verso il moro “E mi riferirò a me stesso in terza persona per evitare la nausea quando mi pare!”  
“E io posso amare chi mi pare!” esclamò Harry.  
“Tranne ME.”  
“Allora…allora io non ti piaccio” disse Harry lentamente.  
“Piacermi?!” Draco sembrava offeso. “Potter, non mi stai neppure simpatico!”  
“Oh” Harry sembrava un po’ deluso “Pensavo che…insomma…”  
Si zittì.  
“Beh, giusto per informazione, tu invece mi piaci.” Concluse Harry. Draco sembrava molto imbarazzato. “Non importa quanto cercherai di farmi cambiare idea. Anzi, più ci proverai e più mi piacerai.”  
Il moro si era appena voltato verso le scale quando Pansy uscì all’improvviso dall’aula di Pozioni seguita da alcune bolle. Era coperta di coriandoli dalla testa ai piedi.  
“Tutto questo è colpa tua!” alzò la mano verso il volto di Harry, ma un’altra mano la fermò sotto gli increduli occhi verdi del ragazzo.  
“Draco, che fai? Lasciami, voglio graffiare la faccia di questo mucchio di pattume!” Pansy guardò confusa il suo ragazzo.  
“Nessuno” disse Draco con tono imperioso “graffia il mio…il mio ragazzo. Oh, Dio!” sembrava terrorizzato. Si volse verso il moro. “Ti odio, Potter. Ti odio da morire.”  
Sul viso di Harry si era dipinto un enorme sorriso.  
“Il tuo ragazzo?!” gridò Pansy, offesa “Tu non hai un ragazzo!” (“Ora sì” la corresse Harry) “Tu sei il MIO ragazzo!”  
“Vattene, Pansy” disse Draco con calma. “Oh, Merlino, ma che sto dicendo? Questo è un grande errore” aggiunse allegramente “Ti odio davvero, Potter.”  
“Cosa cazzo succede?!” strillò ancora Pansy “Ti piace Harry Potter o no?”  
Draco fissò Harry con superbia.  
Harry fissò Draco con timidezza.  
Pansy fulminò con lo sguardo Draco ed Harry.  
Draco respirò a fondo. “Merda. Credo di sì.”  
Pansy emise un gridolino di indignazione e se ne andò di corsa.  
“Oh, mio Dio” disse Draco, guardando la sua ragazza allontanarsi “la mia vita amorosa eterosessuale sta scomparendo. Cosa sto facendo? Questo non è da me. Vai a farti fottere, Potter.”  
“Fai pure..." Harry respirò a fondo a sua volta, attirando Draco verso di sé.  
“Che vuoi fare?”  
“Voglio baciarti. È da un anno che aspetto di farlo.”  
“Beh, se hai aspettato così tanto…”  
Harry premette le sue labbra su quelle di Draco. Draco ansimò e premette insistentemente le sue labbra su quelle del moro. Poco dopo entrambi respiravano affannosamente, con la fronte appoggiata una contro l’altra.  
“Wow” mormorò Harry.  
“E’ diverso baciare un ragazzo” sospirò Draco.  
“Vuoi dire che sono il primo ragazzo che baci?!” Harry sembrava incantato.  
Draco sorrise. “Lo tenevo nascosto, ma vedi, la verità è che da un anno sono innamorato del migliore amico di Ron Weasley…”  
Le sue labbra scesero verso la bocca di Harry, aperta per la sorpresa.  
“Davvero” mormorò Draco a pochi millimetri dalle labbra dell’altro.  
“Che vuoi fare?” sussurrò Harry.  
“Pensavo fosse ovvio. Voglio baciarti” rispose Draco “E’ da un anno che aspetto di farlo.”  
Harry sorrise di rimando.  
“Beh, se hai aspettato così tanto…”

FINE

 


End file.
